Life of an Assassin
by BigBang lover97
Summary: Vick and Mi-Jung are dating and living together and she still doesn't know that he is an assassin. What will happen when she finds out? How will she react? Takes place in episode 17 after Vick asks for a favor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Iris!**_

* * *

_*Vick's POV*_

"Can you do me a favor?" I said to Mi-Jung. "What is it?" "Tell me!" She replied. "Come here" as she bent down to get closer to me I started to lean in for a kiss. But right as I was going to kiss her I turned to the side and whispered in her ear "I'm hungry. Can you make me something to eat?" The look on her face was of shock, disappointment, and sadness. Seeing this I started teasing "What, did you think that I was going to kiss you?" The pouting look she gave was the cutest thing that I had ever seen. "You did think I was going to kiss you?" Right after I said that she must not been thinking clearly, because she yelled " Your such a jerk!" And hit me. She hit ME! Right where I had gotten shot. And let me tell you that it felt like hell. But the look on her face after she had realized what she had done to me made up for it.

It was a look of pure regret, and somehow within a two-minute time period she had her arms wrapped around my chest and kept saying "Sorry! I'm soo sorry!" Over and over again and she looked as though she was going to start crying. Seeing her like this and knowing that I was the cause, was killing me. "It's okay, it didn't hurt that bad anyway." "Are you sure your okay that I didn't hurt you too badly" she looked at me with the saddest look that she could muster up. I couldn't take it anymore so I leaned in and kissed her. It was short but it was meaningful. "Does that answer your question?" She looked up at me and shook her head 'yes'. "Good now can you still go make me something to eat I'm starving!" With that said she raised her hand up to smack me again and glared at me. "Please!" I finally added.  
Then she lowered her hand and grabbed mine and started to pull me towards the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" "I don't know just make me something." I said as I sat down on the bar stool next to the counter/island. "Okay, but I'm going to make something easy because its midnight and I want to go to bed." With that said, she started to pull out the ingredients to make what? I have no clue! Two minutes later she sat something in front of me... It was a sandwich. A fucking sandwich! That's what she gave me. "I'm not eating that." "What? Why not?" she asked. I just glared and said "Because I don't like them." "You said you were hungry, you didn't tell me what you wanted or didn't like and once I make something you say you won't eat it." She mumbled, then she started to continue. "I come home to find you bleeding from a gun shot wound and you won't tell me where or what happened." "That's it I'm going to bed! If your hungry make something yourself." Then she walked away towards our...uh...her bedroom.

Once she left I decided that since she's letting me stay here and I'm not planning on telling her what happened to my shoulder that I might as well eat the food she made me. I started eating the sandwich and soon found out that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but just as soon as I shoved the rest of it in my mouth she walks back in the kitchen. I didn't even chew it yet so I just put my head down, to hide the fact that the sandwich was in my mouth, and hid the plate behind my back. She walks over to where I'm sitting and grabs her phone, that explains why she came back into the kitchen, but right before she grabs her phone she sees me swallow. "Where's the sandwich?" She asks with a smirk and a glare. I have to think of something fast to say because if I tell her I ate it she looks as though she's going to yell at me and if I get her mad she might kick me out. So I say "the dog ate it." Really for one of the best assassins in the world that was my answer. I'm such an idiot! "The dog ate it! We...uh...I don't even have a dog. And what about the plate? Did the imaginary dog eat that too?" She questioned well more like teased. "What plate? Where?" I say before I even think about it and slightly glance around the room.  
"Let me see your hands." I lift one up at a time, still holding the plate behind my back. "Now both of your hands." She tells me and I don't move either of my hands. "I said both not none!" She yells in a playful manner and starts walking towards me. As she nears me I visibly stiffen and she uses this to her advantage and takes the plate from behind my back. Then she says "Well at least I know your not an assassin because your way too slow and you don't have the brain for the job either." "What did you just say about me?" I say as my voice starts to get louder because I'm starting to get angry. She ignores me and just puts the plate in the sink, grabs her phone then walks to the bedroom and I follow her, glaring with my hands in fists, all the way to the door of the bedroom. Once she is in there she says "I mean being an assassin would explain the gun shot wound but knowing your brain you probably just got a hold of a gun and shot yourself." "Stop calling me stupid!" I'm yelling at her but she just shuts the door before I get there and locks it.

So now I can't even get in the room. Crap! I think she's mad at me, and I'm not sure why but now I'm locked out of the room and I have nowhere to sleep. "Why did shut the door on me?" I question. " Because I'm mad at you!" she yells back. "Why?" "Because 1. your yelling at me 2. you lied to me saying that you hate sandwiches and then ate it when I wasn't in the room, plus I didn't even get a thank you for making it and 3. you won't tell me how got shot or where you were." She yelled back at me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and didn't say thank you for the sandwich, but I didn't lie I don't really like them, but please let me in. I'm Sorry! I tell her and now it sounds as though I'm begging. Ha! I'm begging now that's how low I've gotten.  
I soon here a click as she opens the door. But right before I can go in the room she shoves something at me and closes it again. I look down and guess what I see... a pillow and blanket. "Whats this for?" I question. "Your sleeping on the couch and while you're at it here." She opens the door again and shoves a plastic cover at me, I raise an eyebrow and give her a look that says 'huh'. "Its so you don't bleed on my couch." She says then closes the door again. "But I said sorry, why am I sleeping on the couch?" I ask her. "Again you still refuse to tell me how you got shot and I think I deserve to know!" She's starting to yell again. "I would tell you if I could but I can't so just trust me when I say that I'm sorry." "Whatever!" she yells back at me.  
I slowly and sadly walk into the living room and over to the couch. I put the plastic cover on the big couch so she won't get even madder. And when I say big couch I mean it. You could fit at least two people laying next to each other comfortably and still have room. Once I'm done putting that on I put the pillow on the couch, lay down and try to fall asleep. But knowing that she's beyond mad at me I don't think I can.

* * *

**_So tell me what you think of it so far!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating in a while and I know that its a short chapter but I still hope you enjoy it! Oh and thanks to those who followed, favored, or reviewed Disclaimer: I do not own IRIS or any of its characters.**

*Mi-Jung pov*  
Its 2:50am and ever since I locked him out of the room I have been feeling lonely and am not able to fall asleep. I have tried everything I can think of to fall asleep, like reading, listening to calming music, and ironically trying to count sheep, only in my case it was computer programs. I am debating on going to see if he is still awake but will I do if he is still up. Maybe I could get him to come back into the room and ... I quickly shake that thought out of my head and try to fall asleep. It is now 3:20am and I am still awake and I have to be up by 7 for work. If only I didn't get mad so easily I would be able to sleep soundly in his nice, strong arms and not have to worry that something would happen. That's it! I'm going to get a drink, well that's what I'm going to say if he's still awake.

*3:20am Vicks pov*

Why did I have to yell at her! I'm such an idiot! I could be in her room sleeping next to her on the bed, but no I yelled at her and now I'm stuck sleeping, or trying to that is, on this god forsaken couch! Suddenly I hear a noise and reach for my gun. But I realize that it is just a door opening...her door. I immediately put my gun back, lay down and close my eyes. Hopefully she will think that I am asleep and not yell at me again. As I continue to listen I began to hear her footsteps heading toward the kitchen and the sound of running water in the kitchen sink as she fills up her glass.

*Mi-Jung pov*

After I fill up my cup I sit down on the bar stool that overlooks the living room. I look onto the couch and see Vick sleeping soundly and say "well at least one of us gets to sleep tonight." I finish my water and put the cup in the sink, but as I start to walk back to my room, I suddenly find myself heading towards the couch, towards Vick and I can't seem to control my body. The next thing I know I'm standing right next to the couch not sure what to do. I see him start to shift on the couch and soon there is enough room for me to lay down too. Well maybe I can just squeeze in, if it means that I have a chance to get to sleep.

*Vicks pov*  
I felt her presence next to the couch so I shifted over just in case she wants to sit down. She must still think I'm asleep because she quietly moves the blanket and gently lays down on the couch with me. Once she laid down I turned and put my arm around her, being careful not to reopen my wound, she then turned in and snaked her arms around my chest. Not soon after I could hear her breathing slow and her face soften. Proving that she had fallen asleep.

*MI-Jung pov*  
I had pulled back the blanket while being as quiet as I can, as not to wake him up, and lay down on the couch. I feel him turn and put his arm around me then I wrap my arms around his chest to get comfortable. The next thing I know I'm asleep. So much for not being able to sleep.

*Vicks pov*  
As I lay there looking at her sleeping face I slowly start to think about the question she had asked me earlier "how did you get shot?" I should just tell her that I am an assassin that is part of the American group called IRIS but that could put her in danger and I don't want that. So until the time is right I'm not going to tell her my secret. Hmm random thought but...now I want a moon pie...I wonder if she has any in the kitchen. I would get up and check but she looks tired and I don't want to wake her. That and the fact I'm just being too lazy to and look. With that at thought I slowly start to fall asleep.

* * *

so tell me what you think! Criticism welcome! I know that some of it was kind of random but I still hope it was good.


End file.
